


Thank God, its Friday.

by krissy09



Series: Siblings AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy09/pseuds/krissy09
Summary: It had been four weeks since that night. Cas tried not to, but Dean was often on his mind. It was always worse at night. Dean would always creep in late, usually after midnight, and try to be quiet as he climbed up the steps to his bed. Cas always smelled the same overly sweet aroma coming off of Dean as climbed the step by his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this little tid bit is for all the kudos that the last chapter got. 30 kudos in like a week so yay! If any of y'all are reading my other two stories I haven't given them up just kinda stuck but I'm working on it. If you aren't reading them well go check them out. tell me what you think. all of you out are the bestest.

Cas pressed the snooze button on his phone, before pushing back his blanket and getting out of bed. He quietly got a new pair of boxers out of the top drawer of his dresser. He looked up at the sleeping figure on the top bunk, sighed, and walked out the bedroom door. 

The shower was great. It was hot and steamed up the bathroom. Cas leaned back against the wall and slid down it to the floor. He laid his head back against the wall and just sat under the hot stream of water. 

It had been four weeks since that night. Cas tried not to, but Dean was often on his mind. It was always worse at night. Dean would always creep in late, usually after midnight, and try to be quiet as he climbed up the steps to his bed. Cas always smelled the same overly sweet aroma coming off of Dean as climbed the step by his head. 

Of course Cas knew the smell, it was the same sickly sweet smell that followed every other girl in their grade. Cas said nothing to Dean. They never spoke to each other, not since that morning. 

What a great morning it was, waking up beside Dean, wrapped in his brother’s strong arms, his breath hot on Cas’ neck. He was in paradise. Cas had tried not to move, to pretend to be asleep but he guesses he moved to fast, or maybe when he realised that Dean was hard and pressing into his ass, Cas thinks now, that maybe Dean had been drifting awake to and noticed that also, but no matter how it happened. It happened.

Dean jumped up so fast that he hit his head against the bottom of the bed above them and the wall to his back. He also ended up tangled in the blanket and winding up on his on stomach, leaving Cas, on the bed completely naked. Cas doesn’t think he will ever be able to forget the look of horror on Dean’s face when he looked up and saw Cas just looking down at him.

Cas stood back up and washed off his body before stepping out and grabbing a towel. He dried himself off rather well and pulled on his boxers, before heading back to his room. 

Getting dressed for school every morning had become sorta a game of chance on whether he would be matching when he walked out of his closet. There wasn’t a light in the closest, and he couldn’t turn on the bedroom light, so he got dressed in the dark, pulling a shirt of the hanger and grabbing a pair of jeans from a cubby. He got dressed then pulled a pair of shoes off the floor and walk out the closet and the room. 

Cas sighed again, rather dramatically, and walked into the kitchen. Everything was still and dark. The house still asleep. It's always like this when he wakes up. He does his best to avoid everyone in the house, mainly Dean, but avoiding one person is hard, so Cas keeps to himself. He leaves for school every morning before his brothers. 

When he comes home, he stays in room, mostly. Dean’s hardly ever home anymore, but Sam and John reminded him so much of Dean that he stayed away from them too. Naomi only lets the both of them miss one family dinner a week. She had told them that after they both started coming up with reason to not be there. She sat them both down after school at the end of the week told them, that she didn’t cook for nobody to eat and that they better show up for the next one. 

They both showed up at the next dinner on Sunday, only to be chewed again by John for missing a whole week of family dinners. 

“But I have things to do,” Dean snapped harshly at his father.

“I don’t care,” John snapped right back.

It was then that Naomi spoke up and said, “You can each miss one night after that twenty dollars will be taken from your allowance.” 

Both of the boys groaned, but said nothing. Since that night they have figured out a pattern. Cas never went to dinner on Tuesdays and Dean stays out most of Fridays, including dinner. It was two days that they didn’t have to spend that hour together.

Cas left the house before the sun rose all the way. He had his own car but he like the thirty minute trek to and from school. School, he enjoyed less. Dean was in two of his four classes and in lunch. There was no way to get out of seeing him. 

Cas sat in english, at the front of the class, not looking at anywhere in particular, when he heard a laugh, Dean’s deeps chuckle, he looked at the door just in time to see Dean and Gordon walk in. Gordon started laughing and pointed at Cas. Cas could just hear him say, “Told you he’s always watching you. He wants you, man.” Cas looked at Dean, and for the first time in at least a week and a half the two brothers made eye contact. 

Cas may have felt his eyes watering, when Dean simply elbowed Gordon in the side and said, “Everyone wants me, dude.” Cas dropped his gaze to his desk and tried not to pay attention as the class erupted in laughter around him. 

Crowley, their English teacher, well professor as he liked to correct everyone, shushed the class with a loud whistle, “Shut up, you wankers,” the comment was meant for the whole class but it was Dean and Gordon he was looking at when he said it. Cas wasn’t sure how Crowley still had a job considering that he was constantly talking down to his students, calling them names and he clearly had his favorites. Cas was one of those favorites. The rest of the class went by without a hitch, well except for a random pop quiz. Cas was sure he aced it but from the complaints he heard as he was leaving the room, he wasn’t sure everyone else had. 

Lunch was, well lunch was just as bad as it usually was. He was standing in line to get his lunch when things got bad. He jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder, “Hey pretty,” he knew the face but he had never spoken to it once in four years. He’s the blond guy that sat behind Cas in English. Cas just knew that nothing good was going to come from this interaction.

“What do you want, Bart?” Cas snapped, “and don’t call me that.” Cas looked around and everyone was looking a them, including Dean and his goonies. 

“You know, Cassie,” Bart spoke loud enough for the entire lunchroom, “If your little brother, Dean, over there wont take of you, I can. I can take real good care of you, baby boy.” Bart lifted his hand to Cas’ cheek and patted it gently. 

Cas reacted by punching him square on the jaw. Bart’s face snapped to the side. “Don’t fucking touch me,” Cas growled and walked proudly out of the lunch room. Cas went home after that. Thank god it was Friday.


End file.
